Same Old Story
by Andatariel.x
Summary: Kevin McCormick get home late after storming out of the house following another argument. It's always the same old story. WARNING; Incest. Dirty gay incest. Don't like, don't read.


A/N; Just incase you're one of those people who doesn't read the summary (you really should you know not everybody is as nice as me here) I'll warn you again: THIS FIC HAS INCEST. DUTTY GAY INCEST. If you're not into that kind of thing please press back or close instead of review. Anyone bitching will be lol'd at and ignored as I've now warned you twice.  
(Sorry to sound harsh but not reading warnings on fics and then bitching at the author is a pet peeve of mine.)

* * *

Same Old Story

It's too late, too early and everything in between and he really shouldn't be out walking at this time. One bottle of vodka down and all Kevin feels is numb combined with a heavy dose of sick to the stomach. There's this vague part of his brain that tells him that the only place drinking his problems away is going to get him is in jail or worse, he'll end up just like his parents and he doesn't want that.

He'd never tell a damn soul but goddamn he wishes he could get the hell out of South Park sometimes, stupid tiny hick town that it is, but he won't, he has too much to lose here. So he stays, even if staying means watching his siblings hide in their rooms as his parents beat the tar out of each other.

Kevin lights a cigarette, the only thing he actually paid for in the shop after stuffing the bottle of vodka into the confines of his coat and taking it. He doesn't care, the world owes him and the damn shop can just cut its losses. He fumbles lighting the lighter a few times but eventually it sparks a flame and he inhales cheap smoke into his nicotine-starved lungs.

He reasons, as he smokes the cheap cigarettes and makes his slow way home through the snow, that he's really not drunk enough, the state he was going for was to be drunk enough to block his thoughts out, he's only half achieved this in that he's too drunk to walk properly but still sober enough to think, if only a little.

The snow is slowly creeping through the holes in his boots and wetting his hole-riddled socks and freezing his feet, he already lost the feeling in his hands half an hour ago whilst sat by Starks Pond in the dark, not yet ready to go home.

The reason he went out in the first place was because he had a fight with his dad that left him with a split lip and blackened eye, even now he's all grown up his father still packs the stronger punch.

Kevin feels almost guilty about having jumped ship, he left his younger siblings behind, Kenny and Karen will have had to face their fathers drunken wrath all alone, he should have been there. All he can do now is hope that they're both okay as he half stumbles half falls into the house.

The living room door is open and the light of the TV is flickering across the hall along with the noise of canned laughter and loud snores. Stuart McCormick has fallen asleep with the TV on once more.

Kevin decides that even in his drunken state the best idea is to go upstairs though somehow he ends up doing this mostly on his hands and knees as he seems to have developed an inability to stay upright since he met the hall downstairs almost face first.

He crawls on to the landing and flops facedown onto it laying there for what seems like an eternity before he feels a sock in his ribs.

"You as well, huh?" The speech is unmuffled, for once, though Kevin would have understood it even if it was impeded by a thick parka.

"Eh?" Kevin ungracefully rolls over so he's on his back looking at his boxer-clad younger brother.

"Karen passed out on the toilet," Kenny sighs folding his arms over his bare chest. He's too skinny, Kevin notes that you can actually count his ribs and vows to do something about it as soon as he can. Though he'll probably have forgotten again by morning.

Kevin accepts the offered help in getting up and lets himself be lead to the bathroom where Karen is lying comatose on the floor around the toilet next to an empty bottle of some alcopop or other.

"Least she ain't on it, not like that time…" Kevin begins but the younger McCormick quiets him with a finger to the lips. Kevin kisses it and Kenny pulls his hand away as if burned.

"Dude… gay." Kenny snorts, "C'mon, bed," he adds and Kevin acquiesces to the order because he's too drunk to come up with a reason to disagree.

Kevin makes an attempt to undo the buttons of his over-shirt when they get into his bedroom but his fingers are still cold and he's too drunk to work them properly so Kenny ends up doing it for him, in fact Kenny ends up removing all of Kevins clothing for him, because Kevin can't seem to make his hands co-ordinate themselves.

Kenny pushes his older brother backwards on to the bed and somehow gets dragged on to it too. He lands ungracefully on top of Kevin and it's at this point where Kevins notes that Kenny is probably pretty damn drunk himself, especially as he can smell the vodka on his brothers breath.

"You're drunk too."

Kenny sighs and leans his head on Kevins shoulder, "Not as drunk as you."

Kevins laughs and strokes Kennys hair, "Now who's being gay?"

"Shut up!" Kenny replies leaning up on his elbows, he doesn't succeed in making it any less gay because now their noses are touching and Kevins hand is pulling him down, crushing their mouths together.

There's a brief tussle for top; Kevin's very drunk but Kenny is the smaller, weaker one. Kenny loses, but only just and the mattress springs groan under the weight of their movement.

They don't change the sheets afterwards, they never do, instead they snuggle up together, for warmth, obviously, because they're not in some kind of relationship, it's just sex, just a release, a way to ignore all the shit around them.

"I hope our parents stay downstairs in the morning," Kenny mumbles, voice already heavy with sleep.

"Mmh," Is Kevin's only reply as he buries his face into the back of Kenny's neck.


End file.
